Harry y ginny
by Ravenclawj
Summary: Despues de la caida de Voldemort Harry y Ginny tratan de continuar con su relacion, pero las cosas no son tal faciles. Tendran que pasar por mcuhas cosas para poder estar juntos, incluso esconderse.


Harry y Ginny

Capitulo 1:

Había pasado un mes después de la gran batalla de Howarts, todos aun estaban melancólicos por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, Harry estaba viviendo en la casa de los Weasley (idea de la señora Weasley) . Harry doria en la habitación con Ron y Hermione había ido a Australia en busca de sus padres.

Ginny iba a cursar los últimos dos años en Howarts. Pero mientras que todo se reacomodaba (se establecía el gobierno, director de Howarts , etc) estaba pasando un largo verano.

Harry ya había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio como auror, obvio, al igual que Ron .

Una mañana como cualquier otra se levanto temprano atormentado por sus pesadillas donde veía los cuerpos de Tonks ..Lupin…George…;

Harry , como siempre, tardo un largo rato en cambiarse, viendo el reloj que eran las 6 de la mañana apenas, salió de la habitación y con intención de salir a dar un paseo se dirigió a la salida pero en la cocina se encontró con ginny con una tostada en las manos mirando a un punto fijo . no se había dado cuenta de que Harry la observaba. Cuando había pasado desde u ultimo encuentro?..en la madriguera rara vez se veían, Harry la extrañaba, de verdad quería regresar con ella, pero porque ginny se mostraba tan distante? Acaso ya no sentía nada por el? ¿había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos..su relación?

Algo melancólico y casi derrotado Harry se dirigió a la salida cuando escucho una voz

-Harry?- pregunto ginny algo nerviosa

-Si- dijo el sin mirarla aun dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a esta una fuerza en su interior lo obligo a girar la cabeza mirando a ginny, ella lo miraba muy seria, sin vida.

Harry fue hacia ella derrotado por el mismo impulso que le hizo mirarla tomo una tostada y se sentó junto a ella, los dos comían en silencio, Harry tenia la mirada fija en el planto que ya solo tenia dos tostadas

Es ahora o nunca se decía para sus adentros, si quieres saber que pasa pregúntaselo ahora, tal vez todo es un mal entendido.

Y un poco mas animado con ese pensamiento levanto la vista mirándola a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-pasa algo?-pregunto la chica tomado otra tostada

-no…bueno..si, es que…- "pensé que seria mas fácil" pensó algo frustrado por no saber por donde comenzar-bueno..yo..

-si?- pregunto ginny confundida-tu…

-yo..bueno..es que el día que todo acabo..yo te busque y ..bueno..prense dejar esto para después..pero se me hecho una tortura, sabes-Harry hablaba muy rápido y ginny solo lo miraba aun sin ninguna explicación en el rostro.

-de que me hablas, Harry?-pregunto ella

Harry sentía que ella sabia a la perfección de que habla Harry , aunque el quería ir directo al grano, paro un momento tomando aire y regreso, empezando a explicarle bien las cosas a ginny.

-bien, es que el día que termino todo, te vi con tu madre y bueno, yo quería estar contigo, ya, en ese momento, pero bueno, ya sabes..deje esto para después-dijo Harry esquivando la mirada de la chica.

Ginny dejo la tostada en el plato y se hizo el silencio unos minutos, Harry ya no sabia que decir, sentía la boca muy seca.

_Entiendo- dijo la chica- entonces, tu..aun me quieres?

-claro!-salto de repente Harry volteando a mirarla de golpe

-vaya..y yo creía que..me habías olvidado-dijo ella bajando la mirada

De pronto todo fue tan claro..Harry la entendió todo fue un malentendido

-creí que había encontrado a alguien por ahí, ya sabes…-dijo ella acercándose a el

-como dije..no tuve mucho tiempo de andar coqueteando por ahí- dijo Harry mientras la miraba de arriba abajo tragando saliva.

Ambos se fueron inclinando hasta que quedaron a unos centímetro de distancia cuando..

PUM! Harry se cayo de la silla al escuchar que lo llamaba Ron* por la escaleras, algo aturdido se levanto y miro a ginny sonrojado.

-luego terminamos esto, si?-dijo ginny dándole una sonrisa

-s si-dijo Harry animado y salió de la cocina para reunirse con Ron**.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, dado grandes saltos, algo irritado se encontró con Ron, quien lo había llamado.

-¿Qué!?-pregunto bruscamente, le dolía mucho el golpe que se había dado al caerse de la silla.

-Ahh..no nada escuche..bueno como desperté y no te encontré..pensé...-Dudaba Ron.

-¿Que me había ido?, ¿que no soportaba todo esto y me había ido para no regresar?-Decía Harry casi a gritos.

-¿Soportar que?-Ron se estaba poniendo en guardia

Harry pensó todo lo que había dicho, y aun mas sus respuesta, no soportaba todo eso, ver a los Weasley, creyendo que uno de sus hijos moriría por el, el solo quería irse, pero no podía, no podía dejar a la señora Weasley, así, que era como una madre para el, a Ron, su mejor amigo..a Ginny..Ginny..

-Soportar que!?-Repitió Ron gritando.

Harry sabia que Ginny estaba escuchando desde la cocina, así que intento bajar un poco la voz, y tratar de calmar a Ron.

-No, nada, oye, discúlpame, es que últimamente...me he sentido muy mal, yo solo baje por algo de comer, es que, no he podido dormir-dijo Harry queriendo subir las escaleras, pero Ron no se movía.

-Si, esta bien, yo me he sentido casi igual, oye aprovechando que estamos aquí, no me acompañar por un vaso de agua?-Dijo ron sonriéndole

-Ehh..-Ginny estaba en la cocina, y si Ron bajaba sabría que estuvo a solar con su hermana..

-No, oye! eres mayor de edad!!, porque no lo subes hasta la habitación con magia!-dijo Harry esperanzado.

-¿con magia?-ron se quedo pensando un rato mientras observaba a Harry-pero..entonces ¿porque no hiciste tu lo mismo, con magia..?

-Yo...ahh, bueno es que necesitaba estirar las piernas..bueno..ahora subamos-Harry seguía sin poder subir otro escalofrió, Ron estaba ahí como un muro.

-Bueno..entonces yo también necesito estirar las piernas, vamos..-Y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Harry bajo tras el, a punto de ser derrotado por los nervios.

"Me va a matar, después de todo lo que paso..pero..bueno el hecho de que su hermana este en la cocina y yo haya salido de esta hace unos momento no significa que nos estuviéramos besando..o si?..bueno….no ni besarnos..pero estuvimos a punto..Ron no tiene que pensar eso...esperemos que no.." Pensaba Harry mientras caminaban hacia la pequeña cocina.

Harry cerro los ojos, esperando que ron le lanzara un puñetazo, pero en lugar de este escucho un:

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Pegunto Ron a su hermana

Harry abrio los ojos y observo la escena.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?-Respondió ella sentada mientras leía un pequeño libro, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para ver a Harry o a Ron.

-Estabas con Harry, vi que el salió de la cocina, ¿cuento tiempo llevas aquí?-Pregunto ron poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Que observador eres, hermanito-dijo la menor de los Weasley aun sin apartar la mirada del libro-Pero lo que haga y con quien este no es asunto tuyo.

Ron giro la cabeza para ver a Harry que estaba parado a la entrada de la cocina sin saber que decir o hacer

-¿Volvieron?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Harry y a ginny alternadamente

-Pues..no oficialmente-Dijo Harry mirando a ginny, con deseos d eque desapareciera Ron y se volvieran a quedar solo, Ginny y el..

-Ehh!, Despierta!-. Dijo ron que cada vez se ponía mas rojo-La miras como si..como si..

Harry en seguida vio a su amigo

-Oye..es que bueno, tu sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermana, en este ultimo año, nunca deje de quererla, de pensar en ella..

Pero Harry se fue interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas y cuando giro la cabeza. Vio una gran cabellera castaña

Hola!-dijo Hermione mirando la escena:

Ron entre Harry y Ginny en la cocina, Todos estaban mirando a Hermione sorprendidos

-Hermione!-Dijeron los tres en coro-¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno es que regreso de Australia, tengo que hacer papeleo en Londres, ya sabes, es que encontré a mis padres y bueno los regrese a la realidad me di cuenta de que no tenían pasaporte..y bueno todos sus papeles están acá, y como no tenia donde quedarme...hablare con la señora Weasley por la mañana-Explico Hermione-con suerte en tres meses ya podre traer a mis padres, en una semana regreso a Australia-pero..que pasa aquí?

-Aquí..nada-Dijo Ginny levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Harry la miro subir, controlando el impulso de ir tras ella pero se quedo en la cocina con sus tres mejores amigos, hablando y riendo.

Pasaron los días y Harry aun no encontraba un momento a solas con Ginny, su consuelo era que Ron no decía nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, con la llegada de Hermione solo tenia ojos para ella.

Fue una tarde Ron y Hermione estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley a limpiar el patio, persiguiendo a las gallinas y a los cerdos, Harry y Ginny estaban solo en la cocina, pelando papas. Harry no usaba magia solo para estar mas tiempo con ella.

No podía dejar de verla tratando de rozar su mano con la de ella, se acercaba muy de a poco hasta que su brazo quedo pegado al de ella, por fin se animo

-Ginny..-Empezó Harry-Sabes..me gustaría mucho terminar lo de la otra noche-Soltó Harry

Ginny dejo las papas y se giro para quedar de frente a Harry-Lo de la otra noche, dices..

-Si..bueno, ya que todo se aclaro...mira..tu sabes que yo quiero estar contigo, cuando estaba en el bosque antes de la batalla, iba con la idea de morir dispuesto a morir y en mi pensamientos tu triunfabas, el solo hecho de ya no poder esta contigo, que ya no te iba a poder ver..sentir..me consumió todo..Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos volviendo a inclinarse..si tenia suerte...un poco más..

Sus labios se juntaron, húmedos, por fin..

Trataron de no tocarse con las manos puesto que las tenían sucias con los restos de las papas, pero al final Harry puso una mano en el cabello y la otra en la espalda de ella acercándola mas hacia el, pegándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Ginny le paso los dedos por entre el cabello, despeinándolo más, haciéndolo màs rebelde.

Daban pequeñas pausas para tomar aire y mirase , Harry le sonreirá e inconscientemente la empujaba contra en refrigerador, ya no aguantaba..solo queria sentirla por completo.

-C-Chicos?-Escucharon que decía la señora Weasley

Ambos se separaron de golpe y miraron a la señora Weasley que estaba de pie, pálida en la entrada de la cocina...


End file.
